deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulgore X Utsuho Reiuji
Fulgore (KILLER INSTINCT) X Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou Project).png|BMHKain Fulgore X Utsuho Reiuji Battle Theme.png|BMHKain: This will NEVER end well... Fulgore is a What-if? Episode of DEATH BATTLE, including the return of a Returning Combatant: Fulgore. Description KILLER INSTINCT vs Touhou Project! One of the most powerful fighting game combatants takes on... An idiot? Huh... But both combatants have very powerful abilities... Will Fulgore FLAWLESSLY add another win for The KILLER INSTINCT cast, OR, will the Hell Raven SHATTER KILLER INSTINCT'S near Flawless winning streak for good, AS WELL as prove to everyone back at Gensokyo she is WAY smarter than even Stephen Hawking (THE THEORY OF EVERYTHING FUCKING SUCKS! DON'T WATCH IT!!!)? Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: The Cold War... Two of Earth's most powerful Nuclear Powers put the WORLD in nervousness as any day during the Late 40's - Late 80's, Earth is going to die basically. Boomstick: It was SO scary that during that time, Kits were sold in case Nuclear Genocide was about to happen! Not that it matters for the Kits, they would probably taste like Nuclear crap that would kill. Wiz: Worse yet, Two combatants, both capable of a STRAIGHT OUT, NUCLEAR FALLOUT are about to destroy EVERYTHING. Boomstick: Such as Fulgore, The Metal Monster from KILLER INSTINCT. Wiz: And Utsuho Reiuji, the Hell Raven of Subterranean Animism, a game in the Touhou Project series of games, Boomstick: Her nickname TOTALLY SHOLD'VE been "The Birdbrain". SLAP! Boomstick: OW! What was that for Wiz?! Wiz: We have to give each fighter equal respect. Boomstick: We didn't do so for Starscream, I MEAN, LOOK AT HOW MANY MY LITTLE PONY FIGHTS THERE ARE!!! Wiz: (Sigh) Asshole... I'm Wizard, & he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Fulgore (Note: I take no credit for the information used for Fulgore's background. Information is initially stated by Wiz, and Boomstick themselves. I sincerely apologize if you think I'm a damn thief. Obviously the opposite. Don't worry, I'll do Utsuho's background myself. Once again, Fulgore's background in this case is owned by basically, ScrewAttack, in case there is a rule against this particular notion, and in case the staff still cares...) (cue Fulgore's theme from the Killer Instinct teaser) Wiz: In the dystopian world of Killer Instinct, there are no governments, no courts, no nations. There is only the megacorporation that controls the Earth. Boomstick: Wal-Mar- um, UltraTech! Wiz: To tighten his iron grip even further, UltraTech's chairman plotted to build an army of cybernetic enforcers. Thus, he created the deadly sadistic prototype known as Fulgore. (*cues Killer Instinct Gold - Fulgore theme*) Boomstick: Fulgore... now there's a name that will strike fear into your enemies. Just saying it gives me chills. Standing 6'5" with over 500 pounds of reinforced steel, Fulgore is a brutal killing machine. All while rocking a stylish ponytail. Steven Seagal would be proud. Wiz: Actually, to dupe people into trusting their cyborgs, UltraTech cleverly designed Fulgore to look the part of an honorable knight, helmet plume included. Boomstick: Call it what you want, Wiz: that's a ponytail. Wiz: Before testing the prototype even began UltraTech had sold over 15 million Fulgore units worldwide, and if Robocop's ED-209 has taught us anything, that's a bad idea. Boomstick: Someone finally had the bright idea to see if this thing even worked and entered Fulgore into UltraTech's annual Killer Instinct tournament. Wiz: Sure enough, there was a major problem: Fulgore's mechanical body was SO advanced, UltraTech's top scientists could not create an artificial intelligence that could operate it efficiently. Boomstick: Fulgore needed the mind of a true fighting spirit. (*cues Killer Instinct (2013) - Thunder theme*) Boomstick: Enter Eagle, the older brother of current KI combatant Chief Thunder. Wiz: Eagle had entered a previous KI tournament, and won. He used his newfound fame to publicly protest the evils of UltraTech. The people rallied, talk of revolution began to seed. Boomstick: But then some guy at UltraTech, probably the one who wanted to test Fulgore, was like; "Hey! Let's kill Eagle, stop his revolution, then rip out his brain and drop it in our robot." Eagle mysteriously disappeared, Fulgore started kicking ass, and that guy probably got a promotion. Wiz: With the implanted mind of Eagle, Fulgore effortlessly smashed through foe after foe. However, Eagle still lives somewhere within, constantly fighting to overcome his malicious programming, and horribly ironic situation. Boomstick: Fulgore draws from Eagle's traditional Okichitaw fighting style, which crosses judo, Taekwondo, and Hapkido with short ranged blades. Wiz: Like his quad plasma claws, which can cut through almost any metal with temperatures over 30,000*F. Boomstick: In addition he's equipped with everything a badass killer cyborg should have: Plasma Storm fireballs, a Reflector to bounce back projectiles, a Cyber Port, a cloaking device, and laser eyes for flair. (*cues Killer Instinct (2013) - Fulgore theme*) Wiz: And when his foe's time grows short, Fulgore uses one of four overwhelming finishers called "No Mercies". Fulgore uses his Turret Morph on T.J. Combo. Boomstick: (Stammers) I don't even... where was he keeping that? And how can he even see where he's aiming? Wiz: Fulgore's strength is staggering, but where does all this power come from? Hidden within his armored chassis is... Boomstick: That giant fucking turret somehow! Wiz: ...a nuclear reactor, which powers everything at his disposal. Fulgore can manually overclock this reactor, increasing its charge multiple times. Boomstick: At max charge he gains a massive power increase, doubling his speed and allowing him to fire a giant laser of doom: the Devastation Beam. Fulgore fires the Devastation Beam. Boomstick: With something like that, he's gotta be unstoppable. Wiz: Almost, until he met the warrior monk Jago who literally tore him apart. Despite the dismemberment UltraTech still had plans for their mechanical butcher. He was rebuilt stronger, faster, and with a new mission: find and kill his rival Jago, a mission Fulgore never completed. Boomstick: He came so close, but then the little wuss called in his god-slaying sister Orchid and double-teamed him into destruction. Still, Fulgore is a monster, annihilating anyone who gets in his way. Well, nearly anyone. Bitch. Fulgore performs a 40-hit Ultra Combo on Sabrewulf. Announcer: 'ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO! Utsuho Reiuji Wiz: Gensokyo, a land sealed off of the rest of our world. Long ago, this very land, which is now sealed away within the Yatsugatake Mountain Range had many conflicts between Humans, and Youkai; spirits of Japanese Mythology. Boomstick: (Sigh) Again? Wiz: To prevent widespread ruin across Japan, and Beyond, Mikos, or Shrine Maidens of the Hakurei Shrine sealed The Humans, and Youkai in the area away from the ultimately, sophisticated, and skeptical rest of Earth in 1885 AD; even to this day. Boomstick: Well that sucks. How are they going to realize the rest of Earth exists?! Wiz: Surprisingly, two Japanese University Students Maribel Hearn, & Renko Usami, break this boundary on occasion, and discovered one of the Major Characters of one of the Games in the series: Yuyuko Saigyouji, the deceased spirit. But Renko, nor Maribel are main characters of the whole franchise. That role Belongs to Reimu Hakurei, a future relative to those sealing Gensokyo away. Boomstick: But we ain't talking about her either! Instead, we are dealing with the Final Stage Boss of Subterranean Animism, and the first true Big Bad! (Caution Bar Blares it's Klaxon.) (*cue SA Utsuho's Theme: Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion*) Boomstick: THAT'S RIGHT! UTSUHO REIUJI! The one who resides in the former HELL!!! Wiz: Utsuho Reiuji is actually one of the Pets of Satori Komeiji. As a pet, Utsuho is to regulate the Fires of the Remains of Blazing Hell. But her ambitions were beyond that. As a Big Bad in Touhou canon, She actually wanted to annihilate Gensokyo, removing it from what's left of the Japanese Map. Boomstick: Utsuho is the epitome of Nuclear Genocide in Touhoudom. She has 3 feet, which I have NO idea how anyone could have 3 feet, and still live a life to begin with!! Wiz: It was typically fan-speculated that Utsuho's Third Foot could indeed be her Arm Cannon. This weapon Surpasses Astro Boy's Arm Cannon, and according to Fan Art that's closest to the original Style by Jun'ya Ota, It can do more than what the initial blaster can do. Boomstick: Jun'ya OTA??? Who the fuck is he?! Wiz: In Touhou Project terms, he is the one responsible for everything Official Touhou Canon. This doesn't just mean the Games, it can also be OSTs, Print Works, etc. Everything else? Jun'ya Ota was involved in a couple of games, under his real name. He goes under the name: ZUN. Boomstick: Well that's damn sucky. He should go under his REAL name, Like most of us! Wiz: If he did so, Officials would take notice, and find him in his reclusive area, take away his liquor, and arrest him for who he is. Not even his former company he worked with, TAITO, the people behind games like the Arcade Classic BUBBLE BOBBLE can help him... This was only the Exception in Touhou games before Perfect Cherry Blossom, as he wasn't with Taito back when. Boomstick: YOU MEAN OTA-SAN IS A DRUNKEN BITCH?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! Wiz: Anyways, sometimes a third foot isn't always enough. That is why Utsuho has a variety of tools of the trade, & it comes in the form of Spell Cards. Boomstick: Since when the hell did TCGs, and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories come into play?! SERIOUSLY... JAPAN DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. Wiz: Say whatever you want, BUT, Jun'ya himself wanted to pull all the stops to make a truly unique concept for moves. And he succeeded. Boomstick: Utsuho is capable of a variety of attacks, ranging from exploding ground with her blaster's control rod, shooting nuclear helix's, shoot projectiles, create her own sun like creations, creating geysers from behind, a Royalty Free Nuclear Lightsaber, propel herself like a rocket, stomping on a foe, stuff that surrounds Utsuho, markers that can be adjusted accordingly, and a Projectile-proof orb of fire. But that's just the start! Those are just skill cards! Wiz: Utsuho's Spell Cards are very dangerous. These include: Setting herself on Nuclear Energy, using a shield that attacks when touched. A giant nuclear energy beam, Nuclear Orbs, and Rings, a giant nuclear saber, suns that circle around each other, a nuclear energy burst that puts the Power of Nothingness to shame, cover herself in even more nuclear energy, cover her wings in nuclear energy, charge at the enemy, and strike over and over, creates a bigger sun, shoot a huge burst of energy, & her ultimate, a long, LONG charge that, if you go all the way successfully is the equivalent of a nuke. Boomstick: AND, this is coming from a complete idiot, who's also reckless! Wiz: Speaking of "idiot", during her battle against the arrogant, yet also idiotic Cirno in the Latter's story mode, Utsuho clearly lost due to the player who is in control of Cirno, whereas Utsuho has no story whatsoever. Cirno even told Utsuho in obvious trash talk that Cirno finally found someone more idiotic than her, even to the point of enchristening the nickname to Utsuho: Baka, sometimes Japanese for birdbrain. A name Utsuho most certainly doesn't deserve. Boomstick: The news spread all over, as Utsuho is now called by all by the name of Baka. There is nothing in Utsuho's power she could even try. Wiz: She could consult the Komeiji sisters about the crime Gensokyo committed, but the result would be obvious. She could contact her old friend, but as both are pets to Satori, it would be useless. Ultimately, the problem with Utsuho in general, resides SQUARELY on the rest of Gensokyo and their inexperience with Avian Life. Boomstick: But Utsuho is an idiot! How can Gensokyoites not know the sciences of Birds?! Wiz: Elementary, my dear Boomstick. We have many archetypes of birds, all of which are not as idiotic as they seem. Firstly, all birds, despite their small brains, are smarter than they appear. They utilize the concept of Fight or Flight. If a bird wants to fight, It is either a bird of prey, or Raptor as a nickname, or a regular looking bird with a dangerous defense. If it is to Flight, their hearing is beyond better than us humans. Despite their blindness in the eyes, they can fly quickly when a predator nears. Case in point: The Great Hakurei Barrier is to blame for limiting ALL wildlife from within, from the rest of the species on earth; besides, Crows, and in this case: Ravens, are very clever, meaning Utsuho Reiuji is acting like an idiot based on her Raven traits. Boomstick: So... Cirno is the real jackass. Wiz: Pretty much, more or less. Despite her major flaws, Utsuho Reiuji is basically a better version of Starscream if you can say that, since both are real tricksters. Boomstick: Unlike her mechanized cousin, Utsuho is clearly capable at more: She can fly like an eagle, knows the punishment involved in Nuclear Physics (Which is scary enough, since it is now confirmed that she is a genius in disguise.), has resistance towards that nuclear radiation, and can absorb it. Say, Wiz. I wonder what a Devastation Beam would do to a Hell Raven like Utsuho... Wiz: But in all seriousness, Utsuho is definitely no Starscream. Utsuho gave up on her ambitions after she was defeated by Cirno, and now allows better sunshine for the people of Gensokyo, no longer an antagonist. She also has memory issues, and even sees Okuu as merely a nickname. Boomstick: If that's why she's a Birdbrain, Gensokyo just isn't satisfy-able no matter what! Wiz: Worse, the fans abuse this joke despite Utsuho being nearly as powerful as even Yukari Yakumo, the EXTRA STAGE BOSS OF PERFECT CHERRY BLOSSOM. But the biggest problem of all just might be Jun'ya Ota, AKA ZUN, APPROVING ALL THE BULLCRAP THE FANS CREATE, AND ENDRUNKENLY PUT IT IN OFFICIAL TOUHOU PROJECT CANON. Boomstick: Now that I believe Wiz is right in many ways, I'll will say to the Naysaying Cirno Loving, Utsuho hating soulless trolls: Don't you have anything better to do than ridicule Utsuho for Cirno's already giant community, and the fact she has an international Cirno Day (September 9th. Obviously.), and SPREAD OUT TO OTHER SOURCES EVEN? How about you let TRUE Utsuho fans like us deserve some respect after the nuclear fallout that occurred several years ago? Kuso ttare! Utsuho Reiuji: The sunlight that rains down on the Earth is a nuclear furnace that will create new atoms. My ultimate nuclear fusion will burn up every body, heart, ghost, and fairy! DEATH BATTLE (*Cues Samidare OST - Title Demo*) In the mystical land of Gensokyo at the time of the Full Moon, Utsuho Reiuji, looking at her true archnemisis, simply thought to herself. Will this Birdbrain crap just end already?! It's been happening since my asshole rival simply spread the word like a pandemic... The Hell Raven thought. Before she could leave, an Inaba spirit encountered the Yatagarasu-Like being. Utsuho Reiuji: Considering what happened in 1969 A.D., and earlier, your personality better be nice towards someone who has been ridiculed to near death... Reisen-Dono. Reisen would've simply been disappointed at Utsuho's disgrace towards the 1969 A.D. Lunar War the Tsuki Usagi lost, therefore fled to Earth in the only sanctuary left besides the Earth: Gensokyo. Instead, she simply smiled to hide both Utsuho's, and her pain. (*Cues Samidare OST - Evaporation*) Reisen: Don't worry, Utsuho-San, I'm not that stupid. I would never call you a "Birdbrain", & even if I did, it wouldn't be insulting as anyone would claim. Utsuho wasn't surprised. She second guessed her idea as to why Cirno's immaturity led to all the problem with the two rivals. Utsuho: Prove it then. Prove this Birdbrain crap is nothing but a mere Joke that isn't insulting, but rather, is said for mere playfulness. Why the hell am I ridiculed to death on a daily basis when I have more important things to do!? Reisen didn't have an answer to that question. She simply looked down, ears drooping, and simply shook her head in disappointment. Utsuho, was disappointed, in a differing way. Utsuho: Just as suspected from mere moonfolk... You DON'T know why. Sunfolk controls the heat of the sun, and its rotation. Moonfolk like the Inaba, care less about the moon, and would rather be festive, ignore tragic events of war. Then again, unlike Cirno, you at least feel shame, & I don't dislike that part of you... Reisen-Dono, her shoulders spasming, felt like she was about to cry. Utsuho simply didn't care. Utsuho: If you really are a war veteran of the 1969 A.D. Lunar War, you have to prove your rank! As of now, we're no longer comrades, but the bitterest of enemies! Utsuho simply walked away from a Reisen that just burst into tears. Utsuho went underground, back to the only place left she could call "Home". Reisen sobbed her eyes out, looking at the moon for her old masters; Watatsuki no Toyohime & Watatsuki no Yorihime, whom by this point, miss her just as much as she misses them. By this point in time, though, even Mars wasn't safe. Reisen: ... Why...? ... Why did I...? Reisen then sobbed for the rest of the night. Utsuho, back at the Underground Reactor Core where Utsuho Reiuji wanted some ar and ar, discovered something peculiar, a metal cyborg with energy blades on both arms. EVIL RED EYES, & somehow, its creator, UltraTech, a group nobody in Gensokyo knows, easily broke the Great Hakurei Barrier, a little TOO well. Utsuho had the perfect opportunity! If she defeated this mysterious Cyborg, she could sell its scraps to Rinnosuke Morichika, and receive billions, OR, better yet, she could donate the Mech to the Kappas like Nitori Kawashiro, to further enhance the technological future of Modern Day Gensokyo! But, could Utsuho survive this fight to achieve bigger ambitions than before?! Utsuho: I know very well what you want, me too, but you're a monster. You must die as fast as whoever thought of an evil machine like you, if he's dead! Fulgore: ... FIGHT! (*Cues Samidare OST - Broken Strawberry Shortcake*) Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Killer Instinct vs Touhou Project Themed Death Battles Category:Genius vs Idiot Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles